


love me when the summer ends

by thevirginiatheater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Romance, Short, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginiatheater/pseuds/thevirginiatheater
Summary: modern au aruani oneshot. it's summer.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	love me when the summer ends

The heat was the type that takes every drop of water away. The dirt was dry and cracked, the lawns fried to a dead brown.

So they sat by a pool, her and him.

“It will be nice when the summer ends,” Annie said, lying on her stomach.

“I won’t miss the heat, but I’ll miss this,” Armin said, turning a page of his book.

“Is our summer fling coming to an end?”

He laughed. “Aren’t we a little too old for summer flings?”

She needed to hear it, so she asked. “What do you mean by this?”

“Spending time with you, doing nothing,” he said.

“It doesn’t have to end,” she said. “We can still do nothing.”

“But I couldn’t throw you into the pool whenever I want,” he said.

“Well, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make,” she said.

He reached out and squeezed her hand. She thought she would have gotten used to this by now. But in those moments, she felt warm. Not the scorching of summer or the fire of passion, but the slight heat of gratitude. The gratitude that he saw her, he understood her, and he stayed.

She wished she could tell him how perfect he was, from the way his forehead wrinkled when he concentrated to the way he held her hand. She wished she could soak up every image of him reading his book, preserve it in her mind. So if he left, when he left, she’d have sunlight soaked photos of the first man she loved.

She never met someone who could cut through the static of her heart like he did and maybe she loved him for it.But It was too early, too delicate. And she was much too scared.

“I guess the heat isn’t too bad,” she said. She left a lot of things unsaid, but he always seemed to hear them.

And so they sat and did nothing, her and him.


End file.
